


Wolf

by usagiseme



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagiseme/pseuds/usagiseme
Summary: something written in second person for some god awful reason, enjoy!





	Wolf

You were born in the woods. The rain stained your face and washed away your mother's blood. Little brown hairs sprouted from your little brown head and you blinked wildly at the spring sky, overcast and wet.you cried out for something and your mother kissed your head, and afterwards there was silence. They knew your name since the moment you were born. Your brothers and sisters died as they were born, but you lived. Small and breathing you grew. Next to your mother’s chest you seemed small, but she found you alive, you found yourself drinking. There are no wolves in New Jersey. You learn this the hard way when your mother is killed by someone you then called father. 

He took you from the forest and cut your wild hairs and gave you a new name. He called you Jesse. You moved with him to Santa Fe. You saw America. There were times when you wanted to run away, but he gives you food, gives you shelter, gives you meaning. They remember your name still. You meet a boy, he has black hair, it’s straight where yours is curly. He calls you a new name “Okami”. You don’t know what that means at first but he teaches you. You go to school, your father ignores you more, one day he doesn’t come home. The boy with black hair helps you sneak into his house. You know his name, he calls himself Hanzo. He still calls you Okami, but somehow you don’t mind. They do not forget the name you were born with, however, you do.

There are men and women who are nice, they give you a new father. He has brown skin and a rough face, he lets you cry. His daughter is clever and kind-hearted, when she teases you, you laugh. She calls you brother. When you go to school, there are fights, your new father calls the teachers, the parents. You change schools. You become older, you meet Hanzo again. Your sister teases you, you laugh, you blush. You become older, you grow fuzz on your face. Your father teaches you to shave, he doesn’t himself. Hanzo leaves the country, but he still calls. You turn eighteen. You join the military. Things change again. Your father protests, he doesn’t explain why. Your sister supports you but she’s worried, she gives you the pin of a rose. You don’t care for a name. You travel again, farther this time. 

You travel until you lose your arm, then you go back home. Your father forgives you for leaving, you forgive him for not telling you why he didn’t want you to leave. He lets you cry, he understands. Your sister works for the government, she writes code, you tease her about her haircut, she teases you about yours. You call Hanzo for the first time in years. He’s the same, he still calls you okami, even though he doesn’t remember why. Your father gets married, you have two fathers now. His name is something American, he’s from illinois or indiana, he has honey colored hair and a dark scars across his face. They build the house a new deck. You stay inside often now. You don’t want to confront why. 

You prepare to leave America, your sister says you have the spirit of  _ vagabundo _ you tell her you love her, she kisses your temple and straightens your hat. You travel again. Your family calls every once in awhile, you don’t have much to say, except  _ I love you _ . You are called many names, you laugh when people ask, you say  _ Jesse _ . They don’t remember your name either, they mostly ignore your presence. A tourist wherever you land. 

You find yourself where Hanzo lives, you call him, he answers. He lives on a mountain now. Maybe he always lived on that mountain. You wonder if he is tied to the mountain like you are tied to the moon. You don’t ask when you visit him. You and him share wine, it’s bitter and served warm. You fall asleep and dream of a soft rain in spring, the smell of blood and the shape of your mother’s face. She was a wolf and there are no wolves in New Jersey, and you awake crying. Hanzo comforts you, he does not understand. He lets you cry. In the morning you leave. You find yourself coming back. You find yourself being more human. 

He listens. You tell him about your mother. You sleep at Hanzo’s house now, you sleep on the couch, sometimes.  _ Sometimes not _ . You learn a new language for the first time in decades. First it was English, then Spanish, now this. You go to the town with him, you learn about his family, you decide to stay longer. You no longer sleep on the couch. You dream of being a wolf in America, where your mother was killed. 

You sometimes think about leaving. But now you travel with Hanzo instead. It seems when you travel together with him you enjoy yourself more. You remember your first father. You remember the pain he kept you with. Your second father, and third, are understanding, they call. They visit. You find yourself jogging and running the mountain trails. You find yourself cooking food that your second father taught you how to make, it tastes like home. You get married, your sister brings her friends to Japan. You agree to visit in the summer, she straightens your hat, and teases you for wearing it at such a formal event. You both laugh. 

He wears your shirts sometimes, his hair turns grey at the temples. You visit America. Your fathers are there and they bicker about what you’re wearing, you disagree with them heavily, Hanzo has no input. But he’s smiling. Your sister gifts you a serape, something you used to wear a lot. You wear it in front of your father, the one from Indiana, he doesn’t say anything, your other father just laughs.


End file.
